The secret of the success
by Shikashi Irvin
Summary: Estas pequeñas cosas forman parte del éxito en una pareja. Colección de capítulos autoconclusivos. Humor negro, Lime,CidxShera
1. Silencio

**¡¡HI!!**

**Ahora mismo PC está sin monitor, así que no puedo actualizar los fics que tengo empezados (concretamente **_**Ignition**_**, del cual tengo dos capítulos por repasar). Por eso traigo esta colección de **_**oneshots**_** sobre mi pareja favorita del FFVII. La historia nace de mi mente aburrida y sobreestimulada. Está situada entre el **_**Advent Children**_** y el **_**Dirge of Cerberus.**_

_**Lime**_** hetero por vuestra propia cuenta y riesgo, avisados quedáis.**

**Si alguien es capaz de leer este capítulo escuchando **_**Little L**_** de Jamiroquai, que me lo haga saber, que le regalo un sugus virtual (es lo que escuchaba mientras escribía XD). **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y localizaciones pertenecen a SquareEnix.**

**¡Los comentarios y las críticas constructivas son bienvenidos !:3**

---

_**¡SILENCIO...!**_

La una menos diez de la madrugada. La noche era suficientemente silenciosa para dejar oír algunos de sus murmullos. En una calle lejana pasaba un coche a más velocidad de la permitida, derrapando en una curva. Un perro ladraba ruidosamente, hasta que el sonido de una ventana abriéndose y los gritos airados del dueño lo hicieron callar, gimoteando. La televisión del vecino se escuchaba amortiguada por la distancia y los ronquidos de este, que se había dormido en el sofá.

Dentro de cada casa, habían maderas viejas que crujían por culpa de la dilatación, grifos que goteaban desperdiciando litros de agua, motores de pequeños electrodomésticos que zumbaban y monstruos en los armarios de los niños que se relamían los dientes –o eso creían las asustadas criaturas-.

Esta era le sinfonía nocturna de Ciudad Cohete. Una mezcla entre el descanso nocturno de la mayoría y la actividad sonámbula de unos pocos.

Los sonidos que se escuchaban dentro de aquella habitación pertenecían al segundo grupo. El rumor de las sábanas apartadas una y otra vez, realmente sin saber que hacer con ellas, pues molestaban más que otra cosa, era el bajo sostenido de esa conversa. El sonido casi inaudible del roce contra la piel del otro se ahogaba entre besos demasiado ruidosos para aquel silencio. Las pocas palabras dichas, sueltas y a veces incoherentes, iban degenerando hasta convertirse en gemidos. El chirrido metálico de los muelles era algo que habían aprendido a ignorar con el tiempo.

Toda esa suma de sonidos, murmullos y rumores se habían transformado en una melodía tan conocida, tan común, que ya ni la escuchaban; llegando al límite en que ni siquiera eran conscientes de todo el ruido que hacían. Como la caldera de un edificio en invierno: todos la oyen; pero todos la ignoran.

Entonces, un golpe seco rompió la armonía de aquella cadencia que ambos mantenían. Fue un sonido fuerte, inanimado. Habían dado un golpe en la pared, suficiente para producir el silencio entre los amantes.

­-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Cid con la voz ronca, entrando en estado de alerta felina.

-¿Un... golpe en la pared? –murmuró ella, sintiéndose un poco intrusa en su propia casa.

De haber estado en un hotel, Cid podría considerar que el inquilino de la habitación colindante les llamaba la atención por escandalosos. No sería la primera vez, pensaba mientras se rascaba el mentón. Pero en la habitación de al lado no había nadie. En la casa solamente vivían él y Shera. No había ni invitados, ni mascotas, ni espíritus vengativos; o eso suponía.

Dejando escapar un gruñido de rabia por la interrupción, encendió la luz, rompiendo la tranquila oscuridad de la habitación. Shera se tapó la cara con las manos, en parte por la frustración y en parte por el ataque que supuso la luz blanquecina en sus dilatadas pupilas. Cid abandonó el calor de la cama, sintiendo como el sudor se le enfriaba en la espalda y buscando su ropa interior por el suelo de la habitación.

-Voy a mirar –masculló de mala gana mientras de colocaba la prenda que había encontrado bajo la cama.

Ella dejó escapar un murmullo raro, desaprobatorio, y aprovechó el espacio de la cama para tumbarse cómodamente.

Cid abrió la puerta, salió de la habitación, dio dos pasos hacia el solitario pasillo y volvió a entrar dando un portazo y con una mueca extraña en la cara. Sus ojos habían reparado en algo, un detalle que había pasado por alto al encender luz. En la pared, justo detrás del cabecero de la cama, había un marca, como si hubieran golpeado allí y hubiera saltado la pintura. Cid se rascó la nuca ligeramente incómodo ante el descubrimiento.

-La próxima vez, me avisas –concluyó él, cruzando los brazos.

-¿Avisarte por qué? –preguntó Shera extrañada.

-Por si estoy siendo... demasiado brusco –las últimas palabras las dijo con la lengua trabada.

Shera miró la pared, después observó a su marido, y finalmente intentó no reír. Así que ese era el misterio. No había ningún visitante extraño que diera mensajes en código Morse sobre la estructura de la casa, sólo demasiado frenesí amoroso. Suficiente para hacer que el cabecero de la cama chocara contra la pared. Intentaba no reír... pero era un poco difícil. Detrás de sus manos, se adivinaba la gran sonrisa que no podía ocultar.

-¿¡Qué!? –gritó él, notando como empezaba a ruborizarse.

-Es que eso que has dicho de la brusquedad... parece mentira que no conozcas tu _modus operandi. _

-Si tienes alguna queja dila ahora –replicó él, dispuesto a iniciar una discusión conyugal si era preciso.

-¡Joder, Cid !¡No tengo ninguna queja! –esta vez sonrió abiertamente -. Ya sabes que a mí me gusta que lo hagas duro.

Cid observó a la _femme fatale_ que estaba cómodamente tumbada en la cama, con esa sonrisa pícara y esa pose tan seductora. Escucharla soltar un taco con tanta naturalidad le había despistado; y su última frase aun resonaba en sus oídos. Había algo _jodidamente sexy_ en su forma de decirlo. No pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa. Hizo una tentativa para acercase; pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

-Eso, fuera –ordenó sin vacilar, señalando la ropa interior de su hombre.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, porque la prenda desapareció de escena rápidamente. Cid apagó la luz con la firme intención de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que el golpe los interrumpiera.

-¿Qué harás si vuelven a _llamar a la habitación_?- preguntó Shera, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

-Dejaré que sigan llamando –sentenció con un susurro grave.


	2. Lo peor que le puedes hacer a una mujer

_**LO PEOR QUE PUEDES...**_

–¿Cuál de estas dos cosas creéis que es lo peor que le puedes hacer a una mujer? –preguntó Barret mientras miraba su copa medio vacía –¿Terminar_demasiado_ rápido y dormirte enseguida, o decir el nombre de otra durante el tema?

–Decir el nombre de un tío. Eso corta el rollo seguro –respondió Cid chistoso, y a Reeve se le escapó una risilla borracha.

Sentados es su esquina favorita del Séptimo Cielo; Barret, Cid y Reeve compartían una botella de licor mientras charlaban. Habían pasado muchas horas juntos durante los largos viajes que realizaban en nombre de la WRO, así que existía suficiente confianza entre los tres hombres para no alarmarse ante una conversa como esta.

–Dejando eso a un lado¿que crees que es peor? –insistió Barret.

–Lo de ser _el más rápido a esta banda del océano_ debe ser fatal –consideró el piloto.

–Pues yo creo que es peor lo de soltar el nombre de otra –comentó Reeve, metiendo cucharada en el tema.

–¿Peor que dejarla a medias? –inquirió el rubio, alzando una ceja.

–Hombre, ponte en su lugar –rebatió el moreno, casi regañándolo –. Sí que es verdad que cuando te dejan tirado sienta fatal; pero un mal día lo tiene cualquiera. En cambio, que digan el nombre de otra persona debe ser humillante.

–¿Eso lo dices por experiencia propia ?¿Es que alguna amante ha dicho mi nombre mientras estaba contigo? –se cachondeó Cid.

La respuesta a esta broma de pésimo gusto fueron dos cordiales patadas por debajo de la mesa.

–Vigila con la sábana, te la vas a pisar –replicó Reeve chascando la lengua.

–¡Eps, nada de llevarlo al terreno personal! –avisó Barret –. Yo estoy con el líder. Si fallas un día pues se siente, pero con lo del nombre te llevas una bronca segura. Hay que tener cuidado con esas cosas.

–¡Pues no digas nada y punto! –objetó Cid.

–¡Ni que fuera tan fácil! La gente dice muchas barbaridades en momentos como ese – opinó Barret.

–Pues tío, no sé que decirte...–dudó el piloto –. Cuando era joven y pendenciero tenía aventuras con tías que no sabía ni como se llamaban, así que me curaba en salud y callaba como un muerto –en un intentó de alejar las miradas acusadoras de los otros dos, añadió –. Y aquí el amigo Reeve tiene pinta de ser silencioso.

–Te prohíbo suponer sobre mi vida privada –advirtió el moreno.

–Bueno, es que uno te ve siempre tan digno... Al igual tienes vicios ocultos que no quieres que se sepan, como a esos que les mola que les insulten cuando están en la cama.

Hubo una nueva ronda de puntapiés, que terminó cuando Barret golpeó la mesa con la palma abierta.

–¡Niños, a ver si os tendré que enviar al rincón de pensar! –advirtió con voz gruesa.

–¡Joder Barret, que estamos de coña! –explicó el rubio –. Hay confianza.

–Sí, la confianza da asco –añadió Reeve con media sonrisa.

–En el fondo sabes que me caes bien –dijo Cid pestañeando, con una voz que se le antojó muy cursi.

–Tú también me gustas. Pienso en ti todos los días –replicó el moreno en un tono similar, pues tras años de trato había aprendido a rebajarse al nivel del otro.

–Mariconeos los justos –dijo Barret, bastante alucinado.

–¿A que prefieres que nos peguemos patadas? –comentó el piloto con una sonrisa.

–Se acabó el beber para ambos –sentenció Barret mientras se llevaba la botella casi vacía, mirándolos a los dos alternativamente.

**XxXxXxXxX**

A la semana siguiente Cid ya ni se acordaba de esta conversa. Tenía en las manos unos planos sobre la maquinaria de la nave, y Reeve le había ordenado que los revisara y corrigiera _cuanto antes mejor_. En realidad este no era trabajo para el piloto, sino para Shera; pero como el líder sabía que si llegaba a sus manos acabaría en las de ella, le habían dado el encargo de mensajero.

–Los planos –dijo mientras se los alargaba a su mujer en la sala de máquinas –¡Joder, que calor hace aquí!

–Es que hasta hace poco estaba en funcionamiento y hay calor acumulado del motor –comentó ella mientras cogía los planos.

Shera desenrolló los gráficos y los enfrentó a la estructura en tres dimensiones que era la maquinaria. Cid se quitó los guantes mientras la observaba. Se notaba que conocía la alta temperatura que podía alcanzar aquella sala, porque bajo la bata blanca llevaba un vestido corto de algodón.

–¿Me ayudas? –preguntó ella, girando sobre sí misma.

–Ssí...–aceptó medio distraído –¿ayudarte a qué?

–Necesito un soporte para apoyar los planos mientras los corrijo –contestó mientras ponía los planos en la espalda de Cid.

Él se limitó a gruñir y quedarse quieto mientras se asaba de calor allí abajo. La elevada temperatura le ponía de mal humor, y más el no poder sentarse ni moverse mientras estaba allí. De vez en cuanto notaba el puntafina con el que ella iba corrigiendo los planos rozando su espalda, moviéndose a gran velocidad.

–Estás sudando –comentó Shera una vez terminado el trabajo, pasando una mano por la camiseta humedecida.

–¿Sabes cuantas capas de ropa llevo?–renegó –Tú en cambio vas muy fresca.

Y mientras decía esto, se giró para mirarla acusadoramente, como si la culpa del calor que sentía fuera de ella. La diferencia de altura le permitió una buena panorámica de su generoso escote.

–¿Qué miras? –preguntó ella cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho, en un gesto que demostraba que _ya sabía_ lo que miraba.

–Bonita vista. Tus ayudantes se deben poner las botas cada vez que te agachas –comentó Cid, haciendo gala de su escasa delicadeza.

Shera le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria; pero en lugar de censurar su actitud, se desabrochó uno de los tres botones que tenía el vestido, dejando más piel a la vista. El piloto rastreó la sala con un vistazo rápido: estaban solos. Ahora sí que era cierto que la culpable del calor era ella.

–¿Te ayudo en algo más? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

La respuesta llegó en forma de tirón para bajarle la cabeza, reduciendo la altura de él para así poder besarlo. La luz rojiza de aquella zona de la sala de máquinas, suficientemente escondida del resto, le daba un aire tétrico al escenario. Pero para alguien con tan pocos escrúpulos como Cid, cualquier lugar era bueno mientras no hubiera testigos.

Shera conocía bien esto, así que cuando lo vio intentar cortar la situación en lugar de dejarse llevar, se quedó descolocada.

–Los planos –murmuró Cid mientras inhalaba el sofocante aire del lugar –. Tengo que llevarle los planos a Reeve.

Y mientras decía esto, recogió los planos y se dispuso a marcharse, cuando notó una mirada glacial clavándose en su espalda. Shera lo observaba con una expresión que no había visto nunca.

–¿Necesitas algo más? –preguntó, sin saber definir la cara de su esposa.

–Nno... Ande vete –contestó distante.

–¿Estás bien? –quiso saber.

–... –aunque no contestó, su lenguaje corporal demostraba que no lo estaba.

El piloto se la quedo observando, dudando entre ir a cumplir su deber laboral o intentar solucionar ese extraño conflicto que acababa de surgir. Suspirando pesadamente, se acercó a Shera de nuevo.

–Esssto... ¿Te has enfadado por...? –formuló, esperando a que ella acabara la pregunta.

–¡¿Qué clase de excusa es esa?! –replicó ella después de un breve silencio.

–¿Qué excusa? –preguntó Cid, habiendo perdido el hilo de la conversa.

–"_Tengo que llevarle los planos a Reeve" –_parafraseó, imitando el grave tono de voz de él –. ¿Desde cuando eres tan cumplidor?

–Me ha dicho que le lleve los planos cuanto antes –se excusó el piloto.

–¡Ja! –rió despectivamente –Los _cuanto antes_ de Reeve son _cuando me de la gana_ para ti.

–¿Por una vez que intento ser profesional, vas y te enfadas ?¡Que se supone que aquí la de la cabeza fría y comportamiento intachable eres tú! –Cid exhaló aire antes de continuar en tono más calmado –¿Es porque te he cortado el rollo?

–Es porque en lugar de ser sincero y decirme que no te apetece, vas y me sueltas que le tienes que dar los planos a Reeve –dijo ella sin mirarle a la cara.

–¡Jo-der...!– se masajeó las sienes –¿Me estás diciendo que te enfadas no por no hacerlo sino porque crees que te estoy poniendo una excusa ?¡Porque yo me enfadaría por lo primero!

–...Bueno, por eso también me enfado –reconoció vagamente, aun sin mirarle, para acto seguido enfrentarse de nuevo –. Es que no me gusta que digas tonterías sólo porque no tienes ganas, como si no pudieras decírmelo claramente.

–...Qué no tengo ganas... –repitió arrastrando las palabras –Pues te recuerdo que era yo el que se asomaba a tu escote.

–¿Y entonces... esa huida precipitada? –preguntó ella, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios, mezcla entre una expresión inocente y dolida.

–Es que... –iba a replicar algo sobre la profesionalidad; pero al final se rindió a la evidencia –Que le den por culo a Reeve. Le llevaré los planos en otro momento.

Shera intentó no parecer demasiado satisfecha por lo que acababa de conseguir. Se acercó a él, esta vez poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo, y dejó que la arrastrara hasta el armario metálico que había al fondo de la sala.

–Ya puedes estar contenta –murmuró Cid en la oscuridad del que se había convertido su rincón favorito –. Te voy a dar lo que querías.

–Pensaba que eras tú el que se asomaba a mi escote –replicó ella divertida, desabrochándose el segundo botón del vestido.

–¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de decir gilipolleces? –preguntó en un tono ligeramente amenazador, dejándola atrapada entre él y la pared.

–Quitarte la camiseta –respondió Shera, sin dejarse impresionar por esta muestra de poder –. De los pantalones me encargo yo.

**XxXxXxXxX**

–¡Por fin! –anunció Reeve cuando el piloto apareció por la puerta con los planos en la mano.

–Me han tendido una trampa y he tenido que hacer de mesa auxiliar –resumió Cid mientras entregaba los papeles.

–Ya... –murmuró más para sí que para el recién llegado.

–¿Algo más?

–No, gracias, puedes irte.

Cid dio media vuelta, y al llegar a la puerta volvió a girarse y se acercó a Reeve, esta vez sentándose al otro lado de la mesa.

–Ya he descubierto que es lo peor que le puedes hacer a una mujer.

–¿Perdón? –preguntó Reeve extrañado antes de recordar su última conversa en el bar –¿Y que es?

–Negarle un revolcón y encima, hacerlo con una excusa. Sobre todo la excusa –ante la cara de incomprensión del moreno, se explicó –. Si las dejas sin lo que quieren se enfadan un poco; pero son comprensivas y no dicen nada. Pero si les pones una excusa, entonces sí que se cabrean.

–¿Es como ese cuento del "_me duele la cabeza"_ cuando no tienen ganas?

–Ssí..., podríamos decir que sí. Sólo que a ellas les da más rabia el "_me duele la cabeza_" que el hecho de no hacerlo en sí. ¿A que es raro?

Reeve juntó las manos sobre la mesa, pensando en ello durante unos breves instantes antes de dar su opinión.

–Supongo que tiene que ver con la sinceridad. Si les pones alguna excusa, deben estar dándole vueltas un rato. Aunque claro, esto es muy relativo. Cada mujer es diferente y considerará que _lo peor _es una cosa distinta.

–Deberías dedicarte a los consultorios de pareja –comentó el rubio ante la elaborada réplica de su compañero.

–Sin cachondeos, Cid. Y por cierto, llevas la camiseta del revés. De dentro a fuera, quiero decir.

El piloto tiró de la tela para observar que, evidentemente, estaba al revés, y se maldijo por haber estado dando vueltas con la prenda mal puesta.

–Estas cosas te pasan por tener aventuras en horas de trabajo –acusó el líder con altivez–. Después vas haciendo el ridículo delante de los demás.

–Bueno, puede que yo haga el ridículo; pero ¿y lo bien que me lo he pasado? –explicó con una sonrisa maliciosa –En cambio, si tú te dedicaras más a hacer el amor y no a la guerra, quizás estarías más relajado.

La respuesta de Reeve fue una patada muy bien dirigida a la rodilla.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"–_**(...) ¿Cloud está con Tifa?**_

–_**Sí. Tifa abrió un bar, igual que en los viejos tiempos. Cloud echaba una mano, pero parece ser que ahora tiene un negocio propio que lo mantiene ocupado. Un servicio de mensajería.**_

–_**¿Cloud¿Llevando un negocio?**_

–_**Puedes apostar a que Tifa le esta obligando a ponerse en forma.**_

–_**Ya veo. Al final, es la mujer quien lleva los pantalones."**_

_**Esta es una conversa que mantienen Cid y Barret en la novela **_**On the way to smile**_**, de**_ _**Kazushige Nojima. La pongo sólo para demostrar que Cid cree en eso de la superioridad femenina en el hogar, lo cual explica porque manejo a Shera desde una posición tan dominante. Mi amigo Josemari Z dijo que, quizás, ella quería "como mínimo" a un tío como Cid (-u­­-). Que todos sepamos que es modosita y callada no significa que lo sea siempre. **_

_**El fragmento también habla de la amistad entre Barret y Cid. Aparte, pongo a Reeve como tercer amigote; más que nada por cercanía de edad y sobre todo porque no es un personaje angst/guay como Vincent (fan de Vincent). Reeve es un ser humano y por eso se enfada y dice barbaridades, y a mí me gusta la jodida imperfección humana. Si alguien (dudo) quisiera saber más del dueño de Cait Shit, tengo un fic sobre él (él único fic en español de esta página, soy pionera XD).**_

_**¡Hasta más ver!**_


End file.
